


Drabbles

by mmmdraco



Category: Whistle!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Whistle!.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Whistle!.

PHYSICS AND CALCULUS

Fuwa watched as Kazamatsuri put in another goal, making it a tied game. It was amazing to watch him do things that didn't make any sense -- things he shouldn't be able to do -- and somehow always come out on top. Things were supposed to make sense in light of physics and calculus. But, he supposed that physics was no competition for a smiling boy with a love of the game. Fuwa felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a grin as he saw the ball coming down the field. He would do this for science; for Kazamatsuri.

 

CLOSE FIT

Mizuno sat on the steps of the pedestrian bridge, out of the way, and stared at his shoe. The shoelace had broken shortly after he'd left school for the day. He'd really noticed it as he passed the burger shop. He'd stopped here when it finally began to bother him... his shoe flapping up and slapping his sole after every step. He began to work the laces out and sighed. There wasn't really enough slack to fix it to his satisfaction. But then there were miracles to consider. Despite the fact that Mizuno had sat out of the way, someone still stumbled over him. When Mizuno helped the person up, he wasn't surprised to see Sho smiling at him. "Sorry! What were you doing sitting there?" Mizuno pointed to his shoe and Sho's bright eyes went wide. "You don't have an extra pair of shoelaces? Here! I always keep a spare." The shoelace was slightly longer than the ones Mizuno had in his shoes, but he accepted it gratefully and quickly put it in its new place. When he tied his shoe, it was snug against his foot again, but it felt strangely warm. "Where were you going?" Sho asked him. Mizuno flexed his foot in his shoe again and smiled at Sho. "Nowhere in particular. Come on... let me walk you home." If he favored the foot with the old lace, it was only just.

 

PAPERCUT

"Ow!" Sho dropped the notebook he was trying to draw a diagram in when he sliced into his finger with the page. It slid to the floor, unnoticed, as did his pen as he put his finger into his mouth, sucking gently at the wound.

Mizuno looked up from where he was cleaning dirt out of the treads of his cleats. "Oh? What happened?"

Sho took his finger out of his mouth and waved it in the air while wincing. "It's just a papercut. Nothing much."

"Do you have a bandage?" Sho was stopped short reaching for his bag by Mizuno doing the same thing. "I'll get it. You're still bleeding."

Putting his finger back in his mouth, Sho watched Mizuno carefully peel back the bandage wrapper after wiping his fingers clean on his towel. When the bandage was ready, Mizuno looked up at him and smiled. "Here. Give me your finger."

Quickly drying his finger on his shirt, Sho held it out for Mizuno who held his hand gently and placed the bandage on, pressing it into place with his thumb. Sho blushed at the care but couldn't quite bring himself to pull his hand away. "Th-thanks."

Mizuno let go and picked his cleats back up. "Anytime. You need someone to take care of you. You certainly don't do it for yourself."

Sho smiled and touched the bandage on his hand with care.

 

SKILLS

Fuwa held the ball between his hands and looked at Shige. "Is there something wrong with your ankle?"

Shige grinned rakishly at him and bounced up and down a bit. "Nah. Feels fine."

"You usually kick it right past me. You angled it a bit more and shot it right *at* me. That's strange."

"Hmpf." Shige walked toward the goal keeper. "I figured you needed to get some practice with your hands actually on the ball."

Fuwa slammed the ball down on the ground with one hand. "I get all the practice I need at that."

"Except from me, and Mizuno, and Kazamatsuri, and-" Fuwa cut his off with a deft punch on the jaw. "Ow! You bastard! What was that for?"

"I was practicing punching. This *is* practice. That's one of my skills."

Shige grinned carefully, his face already throbbing and tender to the touch. "You need to work on that, too."

Fuwa felt the corners of his lips turn up in a smile. "Yeah. But I wasn't expecting you to need it."


End file.
